Ice and steel
by baby-gabby
Summary: Seto Kaiba is known for being cold, but is he heartless? Buttons are pushed and boundaries are tested. Will the cold CEO 's heart be melted, or will the ice freeze everything it touches?
1. Chapter 1

Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating the empty streets for a split second. The booming thunder drown out all sounds for a moment. The rain soaked any poor soul who happened to be out, while the wind roared. This was considered one of the worst storms ever to hit Domino City. Half of the city was left in the dark as a result of the downed power lines. The streets were now a raging river, and all homeless shelters were full beyond their capacity.

The rain had started early that morning and was now going late into the night, with no sign of letting up. One lone figure could be seen walking through the streets, his car having broke down a few blocks away. His coat did nothing to keep him dry. He walked briskly in a hurry to get home. He looked ahead as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. He could see a figure outside one of the stores, sitting hunched over.

The man's pace quickened slightly. As he approached the figure, the head rose. The man stopped next to the figure. As the lightning flashed once more, ice met steel as their eyes locked. Even if he yelled, the man could not be heard over the storm. He hesitated for a moment before holding his hand out. The figure didn't hesitate to take the hand. The man pulled the person to their feet and motioned too follow him. They made their way quickly through the storm.

The man opened a large gate that led up to his residence. The figure following close behind. He gracefully unlocked and opened the door in one fluid motion. The two stepped into the brightly lit home and the man closed the door. Now indoors, it was much easier to be heard when speaking.

The man said nothing but took off his coat and shoes, ignoring the figure behind him. It was difficult to tell if it was male our female, for the figure was heavily covered with heavy, worn coats. There were rags around the face, probably to keep warm, and a fisherman's hat on top of the head. The hands were covered with several pairs of gloves, all with holes in them. The pants were immensely baggy, suggesting the figure underneath was very thin. The feet were bare and noticeably dirty, although the rushing water had washed away the mud from them. The size of the feet revealed the figure to most likely be a woman.

"Thank you very much," came a young woman's voice, as she pulled the wet rags from her face. "Don't mention it," the man replied, "to anyone. I mean it". The woman took off the hat to reveal her face. "Of course not," she said, smiling, "we wouldn't want people knowing you have a heart, now would we, Mister Kaiba?"

**Well, there's the beginning. I don't really have a name for the woman yet, so, as with my other story, I will let my readers pick a name. Hope you will like this story as much as my readers like my other one!**


	2. The First Night

**I don't want to wait for more suggestions, so I'm continuing the story while I still have the urge to create. Hope you guys like it!**

Seto ignored the comment as he grabbed his briefcase and headed upstairs to his bedroom. "Shall I just make myself at home then?" the woman called up to him. He made no response, but just shut the door to his room. "Ever the asshole," she muttered under her breath. Rather than waiting for further permission, the woman removed her coats and gloves, leaving them by the door.

She wandered into the living room; there had to be someone else around. She was sure he had servants or maids that took care of the house. She searched to no avail. Finally, she went upstairs to where she believed Seto had disappeared to. She knocked twice before entering the room, not waiting for a reply. Seto was standing there in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, drying his hair.

"What do you want?" he asked, irritated. "Oh, I'm glad you asked. First, I'd like a hot shower, then perhaps a hot meal. Some clean, dry clothes would be nice, and a bed to sleep in, if you have one to spare, which I'm sure you do," she replied, smiling the whole time. She seemed unaware of who exactly she was talking to.

Seto stomped out of the room, throwing his towel down as he did so. The woman followed him out. Seto walked just down the hall to the room next to his. He opened the door, revealing quite a large guest room. "There's a bathroom right through that door, and some spare clothes in the drawers," he said quickly. "Will they fit me?" she asked bluntly. Seto turned to look at her. Without the coats, she looked very thin, fragile even.

"I'll see if we have any smaller clothes," he said quietly. They heard a door close down the hall, and Mokuba walked in. "Seto, where have you been? The storm is so bad, I thought..." Mokuba stopped short, noticing the homely looking woman. "Oh, hi. I'm the homeless bum your brother picked off the street," she said nonchalantly. She held her hand out to him. Mokuba hesitantly took her hand and shook it. "I'm Mokuba, Seto's little brother," he said kindly. "What a charming young man. Not at all like your brother. My name is Kari," she said, smiling.

"I'll send a message to the cook to make you something to eat," Seto said abruptly, leaving the room. Kari smiled and turned to Mokuba. "If you'll excuse me, I desperately need a shower," she said. Mokuba nodded and left the room. Kari closed the door behind him and sighed. She quickly went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. It has been so long since she was able to properly clean herself. She undressed and stepped under the hot, running water.

"Did you really pick her up off the streets?" Mokuba asked, following Seto into his room. "Yes," he replied. "But why?" Mokuba questioned. "Because she would have died if I hadn't," Seto stated, as if it were obvious. "Since when do you care?" Mokuba asked bitterly. He loved his brother, but Seto had never shown himself to be compassionate. Seto turned to his brother. "If you'd like, I can throw her back out," Seto growled. Mokuba just smiled. "No, I like her," he said simply.

Kari wrapped herself in a towel as she stepped out of the shower. Seto had found a pair of pajamas that would fit her. Well, enough that they wouldn't fall of her. The pajama bottoms had a drawstring to tighten them, but the top looked about the sizes to big for her. She shrugged as she put them on. It was nice to be warm and clean for once. She brushed her hair out and looked around for a hair tie of some kind. Not able to find one, she decided to just let her hair down.

She could hear voices as she headed down the stairs. Seto was talking on the phone, probably something to do with work. He hung up and turned around as he heard her footsteps. He was amazed by what he saw. The clothes hung lose on her frame, making her appear even thinner than she was. Aside from being to thin, she was rather attractive. Her hair was very dark, hard to tell the exact color when it was wet though. Her skin had seemed rough and weathered, but her skin was now smooth and very fair.

She walked right past him, as if she hadn't even seen him. She went straight to the dining room, where hot soup and sandwiches lay waiting. She ate as quickly as she could, without looking like she was shoving it down her throat. "You might want to slow down our you'll make yourself sick," Seto warned her. She paused and wiped her mouth. "Speaking of sick, you sound a little hoarse. Do you have a sore throat?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he replied, as he turned to go back to his room. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked. "I already did," he grunted, leaving her in the room by herself. Kari finished her meal and went back to the guest room. There was a toothbrush and toothpaste left on the bed for her. Kari smiled as she went to brush her teeth. Oral hygiene was something people often took for granted. She lay down on the soft bed and quickly feel asleep. She knew Seto would probably throw her out once the storm passed, but right now, she was warm, full, and comfortable.

**Alright, that's all for now. I know it's slow going, but good stories take time to develop. Thank you to the one who gave me the idea for her name, even though you were too lazy to log in. Oh, and don't get used to updates happening so quickly. This was just a fluke. I have a very busy life and it doesn't happen often.**


End file.
